Pleasure room
by Depression4real
Summary: Me writing smutty my hero academia fanfic st 4am I'm so sorry


The bell signaled for everyone to go home. Although tired, all of Class 1-A left the classroom. Grumbles could be heard as they reluctantly left. (Today's training was VERY hard.) Then all of a sudden, everyone could hear Mina babble on about random crap. It was annoying,yet intriguing.

"So there's this big room around town that can house 15 people for the night. It's free too."

Izuku looked unconvinced and asked, "What are you planning on doing with this information, Ashido?"

She looked at him like he was a pile of garbage. "Get out of my conversation! I'm talking to the girls!" Now every female in the class was staring at her. Momo, as the responsible citizen she is, spoke up.

"Mina, if we do go", she said, "What would we do?

Mina laughed! "Don't worry about! Just wear nice clothes and lingerie. We can meet up tomorrow after school ends. Don't bother bringing anything else. See you tomorrow ." Confused, everyone left,without their question answered.

**The Next Day After Class Ends...Everyone is outside...**

A small cluster of six girls crowded in front of the train station. "Okay everyone", Ashido exclaimed, "I have provided everything we need tonight. The only thing I need from you is,well, you. Now follow me."

It seemed like it was last forever until they reached this "room". Or maybe it was because they were all antsy. Then they arrived. It took a ten minute walk to actually approach the building,but you know they got there. Anyway, they were all mortified. The place look really old and rickety from the outside.

"Maybe the inside looks nice?" Tsuyu Asui said.

"Maybe we're hunting for ghosts", Jiro added.

"There's gotta be some explanation. I know how much Mina hates ghosts." Exclaimed Hagakure.

"Okay, so it looks awful on the outside. But on the inside it probably looks really clean and neat", Ochako said politely.

"So are you guys ready to go in?" Ashido squealed. Even though they were all uncomfortable, they followed Mina into the building.

**After 30 minutes trying to get a room (which *sigh* Mina didn't schedule in advance) They finally go to the room :D**

They all looked around the room. Three beds laid out across the room. Momo coughed and spoke. "Ashido, please tell me we are just playing a game,watching a movie,or doing some activity that 'normal' people do."

"Well guys,since I've grown really attached to all of you, I thought it was about time to take a leap."

"And what would that be?" Tsu asked.

"We're all gonna... Do the dirty." Everybody gasped. Jiro screamed and blushed.

"Mina,you told me we weren't doing this until our third year!" Hagakure yelled.

"Um,guys I'm leaving!"

"Why leaving so soon,Uraraka? The fun is about to begin. It's not like you can escape." Startled, Ochako quieted quickly.

"Guys,it's gonna be fun, I promise."

**And she was right...They would never know what would hit them...**

After twenty minutes passed by, everyone was naked. "I don't like this", Jiro said, "When can I go home?"

"Okay, everyone grab a partner. Ok, so Tsu and Ochako, Jiro and Momo, and me and Hagakure. Perfect! So now we're gonna take this double sided dildo and have 'fun'."

Just then moans could be heard escaping the young heroes' mouths. It didn't last long until you can hear the words "I'm coming" six times. Ashido then proceeded to instruct her 'class'.

"Hagakure, you're gonna have to sit this one out. I've gotta monitor. Now what you guys are gonna do, is what everyone comes to know and love, oral sex. I don't think I need and explanation for this, it's pretty simple. If you have questions,remember to ask me. H, you can sit there and masterbate while you wait."

A thud was heard as Tsu harshly pushed Ochako onto the bed. She was going hard and she was going good. That's because of her tongue. Ochako moved around her bed pleasurably as the frog licked her out. Her fingers found her breasts and she played with her nipples. Ochako softly moaned the deeper her friend went.

Mina went to go look at another couple. Momo and Jiro were acting professional but at the same time very awkward. Momo was gracefully licking as Jiro squirmed uncomfortably. "Can I go home now?" "Sure,why not. Girls, I think it's time for us to go. I'll see you later."

Everyone grumpily put on their clothes except for Ochako. Then Momo,Tsu,and Ochako left,and all that was left was Hagakure and Mina.

"This is gonna make such a great porn, mina."

"I know. Let's just say this is my 'yearbook'.

**Sorry for the sucky story! This is literally my brain straining itself at 3 am in the morning, please don't judge I was bored.**


End file.
